the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rare Occurrence Happened today
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Rare Occurrence Happened today 32 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Okay this isn't a roleplay discussion, but this is something I'm very happy about. No one in my friend group/ people I know like or knows what Jekyll and Hyde is. But when I was in Art Club today, a friend of a friend of mine knew what Jekyll and Hyde was! I was so happy! I found fellow Jekyll and Hyde fan! I also recommended to her Glass Scientists and Search for Henry Jekyll. But I'm finally not the only one! Cause before the only fans I knew of where here on the internet. So I am really happy I finally found someone else to talk to about Jekyll and Hyde!!! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Woohoo! That's so awesome! :D I'm happy for ya!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I know! I thought I was a loner!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (It's so wonderful when you find someone to share with! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yep!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Congratulations!! How much did they know about it? ^-^) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Well we only talked about the musical, since we got on to the topic of songs, I assume she discovered it through the musical soundtrack than did research or bought the book) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (That's cool! I was just wondering, since whenever I meet anyone new, I tend to quiz them on all topics related to Jekyll and Hyde. ^-^') 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Interesting! Me I just fangirl to a person really in any fandom) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Huh, I think I've been guilty of that myself. I like to try and educate people in the lore of J&H if they're interested. If not, I try and keep it brief.) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah that happens and neat.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (I hope you have more encounters like the one you had today in your future! It's always fun to meet a fellow fan.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah I hope, will it happen? No) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Oh dear, well it would help to have a little faith. There are more Jekkies than you'd think.) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Not in my area, and I've learned not to really hope for much in the past. So that way when they aren't met they don't come crashing down and cause you pain. Well than... I got depressing in about two swings of Hyde's umbrella. I just imagined Hyde whistling swinging a bloody umbrella while walking.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (It's always sad when life teaches one to keep such things at a distance... It's quite alright, that's a wonderful image. I can imagine him doing it. Perhaps with luck, we'll see that soon! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah but it happens So can I, I hope we do see it soon) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited ...how on earth do you manage to hang out with people who don't know what Jekyll and Hyde is. Isn't that. You know. Common knowledge. That's like saying that they don't know what Moby Dick is. Don't they teach you this stuff at school?? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago I don't know about the schools you've been to but my school system hasn't had us read Jekyll and Hyde. I'm afraid most only know the very basics of Jekyll being Hyde (at least with people I've talked to). 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay, so we didn't read the book in class either, but we did have several lessons going over the gist of the major literary classics. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh wow, lucky. I haven't had any lessons like that, unless you count Shakespeare and To Kill A Mockingbird. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago You... You only ever read two books in class? -you only read TWO BOOKS-!? You guys need a better education system 0_0 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago Well, a few more than that, I simply have a terrible memory and can't remember them all... We used to get to pick a book out from a list of books. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Anchestor • 3 years ago I wish I had that, that would be awesome instead of reading the same books that every other school reads. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago It was a rather cleverly condensed process. Out teacher gave us a list of world classics, everyone got to pick a book (each one only once, of course), and then everyone would read their own book and make a presentation. So instead of everyone having to read 20 books, everyone read one, and heard enough about the others to know what happened, what it was about, and why it was important enough to consider a classic. And we had a few lessons going over literary history where no-one read the actual books but they were covered in our text book. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh that's awesome! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago I think most people know the basics. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde were the same person as it's part of pop-culture but I don't think a lot of people read it as it isn't mandatory for school curriculum least not here. On the flip side there's a difference between fandom and general knowledge so there's that to take into account to. Normally I just get by with summering everything and getting people hooked onto TRPS through my retelling or just throw TGS at them and hiding the link to the website in the library's copy of The Strange Case. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Covert advertising through library books! Very clever XD I really hope you rope someone into the comments one day. I think I'll try that too. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago • edited Funny you should say that! But at the moment I'm trying to do just that! XD I honestly don't know if it worked but I do know that I slipped a sticky note with the website in the book! ;P 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago It can't ever hurt to try! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited Some of them do but don't care about it. Not anymore, not to many people know what Jekyll and Hyde are anymore. They don't mention or teach it in school, they just mention it in the few movies that have it. I came across it through otherwise, than I hopped deep in to the Jekyll and Hyde trash can. 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Awesome!!! I hope they enjoy TGS and maybe if we'll see them on here if they really like it! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah! Maybe! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy